Home for the Holidays
by whatifellinlovewith
Summary: "He nods, his head shifting against her shoulder, and then dusts a soft kiss to her temple. "You ready for your first Christmas as a Castle?" he asks." Castle and Beckett's family Christmases, from season 7 on.


_**Home for the Holidays**_

* * *

 _ **2014**_

* * *

Ice gleams on the roads, on the building across the way, in the early morning sun. And she's standing in front of the window, arms crossed over her stomach, when he comes up behind her, his arms snaking around her waist.

"You're up early," he whispers.

She shrugs, hums low in her throat. "Couldn't sleep," she answers, the words a whisper.

He nods, his head shifting against her shoulder, and then dusts a soft kiss to her temple. "You ready for your first Christmas as a Castle?" he asks.

She twists in his arms and answers him with a kiss.

* * *

 _ **2015**_

* * *

She makes hot chocolate, a mug warm in each hand as she brings it into their bedroom.

He's still asleep, the sheets twisted around his waist, his head pressed against his pillow. It makes her smile, has her setting the mugs down on the nightstand and crawling over him.

Her thighs frame his hips, and she wakes him by peppering kisses to his face.

"I made you hot chocolate," she whispers.

The smile she expected twists into a frown. "You don't have to keep making this up to me."

"I know," she says. "But I want to."

And he smiles.

* * *

 _ **2016**_

* * *

He plucks at the wrapping paper, ripping it like a child and throwing it onto the bed around him.

She's kneeling in front of him, bouncing in excitement, her lips caught between her teeth. Her heart races in her chest, words trapped in mouth, begging to be let out.

But then he sees it, brows furrowing even as his eyes widen with recognition. He reaches down, hands slipping beneath her present, lifting it from its bed of wrapping paper.

The onesie looks absolutely _tiny_ in his hands.

A smile stretches across his face, his words laced with awe. "You're pregnant?"

* * *

 _ **2017**_

* * *

She wakes that morning, not to the sound of her screaming baby, but to the smell of hot chocolate, to her husband's hand drifting up and down her thigh.

Her eyes slide open, and she's greeted by the sight of her boys.

She smiles, pushing herself to a sitting position, her torso propped up on some pillows. He hands her the mug of hot chocolate first, lets her take a long, slow sip before handing her their baby.

He's dressed as a present, ribbons and bow printed on his onesie.

Heart fluttering, she dusts a kiss to her baby's head.

* * *

 _ **2018**_

* * *

He's precious.

Her little boy, running around, excited, his blue eyes wide with fascination at this exciting day full of playing and new toys.

He played with a toy train and a singing bear and now he's running after the toy truck he got from Grandpa, laughing and squealing every time Castle sends it rolling across the floor.

She smiles, first at her husband, the man she loves, the man who can draw giggles from their son like no one else.

And then at her baby boy, as she scoops him off the floor and peppers kisses to his cheeks.

* * *

 _ **2019**_

* * *

"Look on the bright side," says Castle. "You might have her today."

Her scowl only deepens, her hands folding over her baby bump once she's on her feet. Without saying a word, she walks past him, as quickly as she can with the baby so low.

One week overdue and she just wants to meet her baby. She just wants to meet her little girl.

But just a few minutes later, Castle's gone up and down the stairs, has brought her their little boy, who comes running, smile wide because it's _Christmas_.

And maybe she can wait one more day.

* * *

 _ **2020**_

* * *

"I want another one."

It's a breath, words so soft she barely hears them herself. But they have him looking up, away from where their son is teaching their daughter how to play with the doll she got from Santa Claus, and at her.

His eyes are wide, shining and blue and her stomach floods with butterflies. Even after all these years, even after two kids, this still makes her nervous.

"Is that crazy?" she asks.

His arm snakes around her waist and he pulls her against him, pressing a gentle kiss to her head.

"Not crazy," he says. "Extraordinary."

* * *

 _ **2021**_

* * *

"You okay?" he whispers.

She looks up from the sink, wiping at her eyes. He drapes an arm over her shoulders, draws her against him, his arms strong around her.

"I just…I thought I'd be pregnant by now," she breathes, words broken and cracked.

His grip on her tightens, his lips finding the top of her head. "I know."

She squeezes her eyes shut, forces back the tears. "Maybe we should stop trying," she whispers.

He opens his mouth to respond, but little voices interrupt him.

Her son. Her daughter.

She doesn't want to stop trying. She wants another baby.

* * *

 _ **2022**_

* * *

He draws the present from the gift bag, unwinds the scarf from around it, revealing the stark white piece of paper.

Her heart skips a beat as he unfolds it, his eyes scanning words he probably doesn't understand.

And then he finds the one she _knows_ he understands.

He looks up, dropping the paper so it falls to his lap, his eyes wide. "You're…" he breathes.

Her smile stretches wide across her face, her nod fast and excited.

"But we weren't even…"

"I know."

He reaches for her, crushes her against him, and she nuzzles her nose against his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **2023**_

* * *

The flames dance in the fireplace, fading slowly.

Their little man is asleep on the floor, wrapped in his comforter from upstairs. Their princess is curled up next to him, a tiny ball on the corner of his blanket.

She lets her head fall against Castle's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Their little baby is curled up on his chest, adorable and asleep, tiny hands curled into fists at his neckline.

She smiles, drawing her head up to look at him. "I love you," she whispers.

He presses a sweet kiss to her forehead. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **So, this is a gift for my Castle Fandom Secret Santa person, so merry Christmas, Morgan! And Merry Christmas to all my readers. I hope you all have a great day. xo**


End file.
